Dude, we're a Frigging TV Show
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story where the characters discover that their lives are part of a T.V. show, and how they all sit there and watch it. It starts out only being a few of them, but then they are joined by more and more people as their characters arrive on the show, minor characters will be included.


**Dude, we're a Frigging T.V. Show**

This is a story where the characters discover that their lives are part of a T.V. show, and how they all sit there and watch it. It starts out only being a few of them, but then they are joined by more and more people as their characters arrive on the show, minor characters will be included.

 **Chapter 1**

After a long, hard few days off on a case in Raleigh, North Carolina (where they defeated a group of demons who had been possessing and killing people) Sam and Dean arrived back at the bunker and dumped their bags on the table, before each slumping in a chair.

"I don't know about you Sammy, but I could do with a beer, you want one?"

"Sure"

Dean then gets up and walks towards the door when he hears a sound, turning back to Sam he says "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"How do I know?"

Then, they hear the sound again, so, grabbing their guns, they go through the door and head off down the corridor, eventually finding themselves in a large hall.

"You sure it came from in here?"

"Yes, go have a look"

The boys then separate and begin searching the room, looking behind boxes (which were sometimes stacked 10 high) and in cupboards, searching for the source of the sound. After a few minutes, Sam called for Dean, and when the elder brother reached him, Sam pointed to a few feet away, where there was a bright, shining light, hovering in mid-air.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Dean.

"I don't know"

The boys then looked at each other and slowly, they crept forward, hoping to investigate the light in front of them, but, they got too close and before they knew it, they were sucked into the light, as if it were a vortex of some kind, pulling them further and further in.

* * *

When they felt like they had stopped moving, they found themselves in a large and undefinable room. It was a shimmering blue colour that appeared to go on forever, there were no doors and no windows, just a shimmering blue nothingness.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Sam.

"Don't look at me"

"Let's go see"

They then started walking, and suddenly, they saw two figures ahead of them, one male and one female, as they got closer, they were shocked to find their mom and dad, John and Mary Winchester standing before them.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

After a brief moment of silence, the family then hugged one another, with Mary in particular looking into the faces of her grown up sons.

"Look at you two, you look so grown up" she said.

"I'm 36 mom"

"Do you guys know why we're here?"

"No clue, what about you?"

"No idea sir"

"What's going on?" inquired Mary.

"Let's find out"

Just as they are about to carry on walking, a voice from behind them says "Sam".

They all turn around and standing there in shorts and a t-shirt with her blonde hair trailing over her shoulders was Jessica Moore, Sam's girlfriend killed by the yellow eyed demon.

"Jess!"

"Where am I?"

"I can't answer that, sorry, we only just got here ourselves"

"Wait, I know you" she said, pointing at Dean.

"You do?!"

"Yeah, its Dean isn't it, I remember, you came to get Sam, you wanted him to help find your dad, he hadn't come home in a few days or something"

"That's right"

"Jess, what's the next thing you remember?"

"Everything was normal, but then I got attacked by something, I don't know what it was, but it was evil, the next thing I know, I'm on the ... oh my God, I'm dead, aren't I?" she explained.

"I'm sorry"

"What happened to me Sam?"

"It's a long story"

Seeing that her son was in trouble, struggling with what to say to this young woman, Mary spoke out and asked her son if he was going to introduce her to the new arrival.

"Oh right, Jessica this is my dad John and my mom Mary"

"Hi, ….. wait, I thought you said your mom had died?!"

"Like I said, it's a long story"

"Yeah and we'll explain later, but let's go see if we can figure out what's going on"

Then, a few minutes later, up in the distance they see a wooden door standing in the middle of the room, so, tentatively, they go through the door and find themselves in a large living room, just like the one back in the Winchester's home in Lawrence, except its bigger, with many more chairs and couches all gathered around a coffee table a big T.V.

"What the …."

"Look, on the table" said Sam, pointing at a box on the table, that was topped with a piece of paper.

John then walked over and picked up both items and upon looking closely at the box he exclaimed "Oh my god!" before turning the box round to show the others – it was a DVD box set with Sam and Dean on it, under the heading _Supernatural_.

"What does the note say?"

"Watch me"

"Put it in"

Moments later, John put in the first disk and everyone sat down to watch, the first thing they saw was a trailer for the show, and watching it shocked and amazed all of them, with Dean turning to his brother, confirming what they had all been thinking "Dude, we're a frigging T.V. show"

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
